Push It
Push It is the eighth chapter in Hotline Miami, occurring in May 27th, 1989. It's the final appearance of Don Juan and Rasmus, the final conversation with Beard, the first appearance of Static, the first appearance of Richter, and the only appearance of Carl. It is also one rare instance of a Russian mobster with a cell phone, another one being in Vengeance. Coincidentally, a Russian mobster with a cell phone comes up in the eighth level of Hotline Miami 2: Wrong Number as well. Visitations Don Juan: So, you came back? How are you feeling? You look ill... Maybe you should see a doctor? Rasmus: I told you not to come back here! I can see that my opinion of you doesn't matter... If you insist on returning here, then I should leave! Richard: Have you thought about what I asked you last time? I'm not here to give you any answers... Questions are all I have to offer a man like you. Don Juan: If you're not feeling well, maybe you should rest? Some things work out best when you don't try so hard. No matter who you are, bearing too much weight... inevitably leads to the collapse of everything. Richard: Next time we meet will be the last. I can see it in your eyes. Before you go I'll leave you with three predictions... 'Someone you know is not who you think he is.' 'Something will soon be taken from you.' 'On July the 21st you will wake up in a bigger house.' That is all. ... Apartment * The formerly stripped bed is now being slept on by The Girl, who has her own blanket now. * Jacket's blanket has been returned to his bed, which is clean. * The apartment is bare of all newspaper clippings, pizza boxes, and pizza crumbs. * The kitchen table now has a green table cloth. * The cracked tile of the bathroom is no longer cracked. * The coffee table has a tan cloth on it now. Phone Call "Hi, It's 'Pat' from the club. We want you to DJ tonight. You're free to play any kind of music you want. Beer is on the house! We're on 212 NE 24th street. Dress to kill! See ya..." Note: the level actually takes place at "North East 165th." This is one of five address incongruences in the game, the others being: * Tension Phone Call - 24th NE St / Tension Display Address - North West 24th Street * Neighbors address lines are consistent but the numbers and directions are swapped * Crackdown Phone Call - SW 121st Street Apt 35 / Crackdown Display Address - North East 24th St * Deadline Phone Call - 312 SE St. / Deadline Display Address - South East 24th St. Walkthrough Push It is the first chapter where the player can select which section they wish to do next via taking the appropriate stairs. This chapter will require the player to plan when and where they attack carefully as bad judgement can lead to exposure to more enemies than intended. The Brandon Mask and Graham Mask can be used to make the SE section eaiser if one is having problems. *'First section': Steal the first guard's weapon and kill him. Skilled players can attempt to melee all the firearm mobsters in the dance floor below in one fast rush. Else you can lure out the guards one or two at a time and melee them as they come through the door. Once they are dead, rush the mobster in the eastern room. Wait by the lower door until the dog just passes it then melee the dog. Throw your weapon at the mobster below you and execute him. Go through the doorway to the left and rush the mobster ahead of you. Wait by the very top door in this room until the dog is just to the right of the door. Melee the dog then the mobster. If you plan to take the SE stairs first, pick up a firearm. *'SE section': This section can pose a challenge if you do not have either a firearm of a speed enhancing mask. Lure the first mobster in the hall down to the corner and kill him. He can spawn with either a melee weapon or a fiream so if you are having trouble with melee you can keep reloading until he drops a gun. At the top of this section, two enemies patrol the edges of the dance floors. Be careful not to get seen by either and wait until one comes into range and shoot him. Walk back a little and kill the other three mobsters that will try to rush your position. The two mobsters in the western room will not hear the shots. The mobsters in the west room can be killed either from rushing with a firearm or throwing weapons and executing. Melee can be used in this level but it requires perfect timing when running up the hallway. *'SW section': Both the SE and SW rooms can be cleared through rushing and luring. The enemies in the side rooms can be lured out or rushed if they are not too far away. The north room can be cleared by doorbashing one mobster and throwing your weapon at the other in quick succession. Luring also works here. Outro The headless body of Biker is on the floor immediately inside Beard's convenience store. A red symbol is in the bathroom. Beard: Hey, man! I gotta tell ya something important... This... all of this is not really happening. Take a look... Biker corpse: *GURGLE* *GURGLE* ... Beard: What you saw just now, did not actually happen. You don't look like you believe me... Then, allow me to demonstrate! [ Static erases Biker's corpse but leaves his blood. Richter appears in the bathroom by the sink.] Beard: Hey man! Nice to see you... Friendly faces are few and far between these days. Just take what you want, my treat. Have a good night, man! See ya! Item: None. Music The main song for this chapter is Miami Disco by Perturbator. Miami Disco plays again over Highball. Note: Perturbator can be seen DJ-ing on the first screen. He also appears this way in Execution. Enemies *Mobster *Dog Unlockables *Rufus Mask - Survive One Bullet (upon high score) *Carl Mask - Start with Drill (found on first screen) *Puzzle letter on the right dance floor of the dark branch-off screen in the second part of the level (right stairway). Gallery HotlineMiami 2012-11-02 12-52-58-26.jpg HotlineMiami 2012-11-02 12-53-06-03.jpg HotlineMiami 2012-11-02 12-54-04-02.jpg Category:Chapter